Melody of Life
by relya schiffer
Summary: Detik berikutnya,hanya alunan samar piano yang terdengar.Penuh dengan pengharapan dalam ribuan kata maaf.Bagatelle solo piano No. 25 dalam A minor. "Für Elise" untuk 'Kasih yang Tak Sampai'/Untuk SoiGgio missing scene event.Happy reading, minna...


**Disclaimer : BLEACH © Tite Kubo**

**Warning : AU,  
><strong>

**Based on "Dawai Symphoni" by Kozma Fany**

**For SsoiGgio Missing Scene Event**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Gadis berkepang itu berlari menyusuri aspal dingin dengan cepat. Tubuh mungilnya melesat. Dia bahkan mengabaikan hembusan angin bulan Desember yang terasa menggigit kulit. Mungkin seluruh indera perasa miliknya telah beku setelah mendengar kabar 'itu'. Hanya satu yang sekarang memenuhi benaknya.

_Ggio… Ggio… Ggio…_

Mata kelabunya bergerak liar ke segala arah.

_Kemana Si Bodoh itu ? Di mana dia berada ?_

Hampir saja tumpukan putus-asanya bergulir kalau saja sesosok siluet yang sedang duduk diam membatu tak tertangkap sepasang matanya.

_Ggio…_

Dia ada di sana. Tatapan iris emasnya mencecar senja di batas horizon. Sementara tubuhnya berada di atas pembatas…jembatan penyebrangan?

_Si Bodoh itu! Apa dia mau bunuh diri ?_

Perempuan berambut biru gelap itu segera mengayun langkah kakinya sampai batas maksimal. Tanpa bersuara, ia berusaha meraih sosok itu.

Terus. Terus. Terus

Ia daki puluhan anak tangga menuju ketinggian. Ia abaikan deru napasnya yang seperti mau putus lantaran berlari tanpa jeda. Dia telah berjanji, sekalipun hubungan mereka tak akan lebih dari sekedar 'teman' rahasia, tapi ia tak akan pernah meninggalkannya.

Lebih tepat, ia tidak mau kehilangan dawai simfoni yang telah memecah-mecah kekakuannya.

"_BAKAYAROOOO_!"

"UWAAAAAHHHH!"

BUAGH!

**.**

**.**

"**Melody of Life"**

―**ketika sebuah dusta berbuah indah**

**.**

**.**

"Dia tidak bisa menjadi penerus tradisi keluarga ini…"

"Tapi, Barragan-_sama_…"

"Tidak. Sekali kubilang tidak, maka tetap tidak. Kabari Byakuya Kuchiki. Aku akan segera ke kantornya untuk mengurus perpindahan surat kuasa atas nama Ggio menjadi atas nama Findor."

"Tapi Ggio bel―"

"Lakukan, Tesla! Atau kau yang akan kehilangan pekerjaan."

Laki-laki paruh baya yang menjadi pusat perhatian berdiri dari kursinya. Ia membawa tubuhnya yang gemuk melintasi ruangan luas itu dan menghilang bersama beberapa pria berbaju hitam.

Seorang laki-laki muda berusia awal 20-an menghela napas pelan. Dia kelihatan lelah, padahal ia sedang tidak melakukan kegiatan yang menguras tenaga. Hanya duduk manis, berbicara dan mengendalikan emosi.

Ah, mengendalikan emosi.

Ternyata, mengendalikan emosi itu bisa menjadi sebuah aktivitas yang sungguh melelahkan.

"Bagaimana, Tesla?"

Suara teguran membuat laki-laki muda itu menoleh pada sosok berambut _pink_ yang sejak tadi emndengarkan pembicaraan.

"Arogan, seperti biasa."

"Kalau tidak begitu, bukan Barragan Luisenbarn namanya." Pria berjas putih itu tersenyum kecil. "Lalu?"

"Entahlah. Kurasa, Findor akan sangat bahagia jika mendengar kabar ini."

"Hmm, aku setuju. Sejak awal, yang paling mengincar posisi Ggio memang Findor. Yang menggunakan nama Luisenbarn juga dia. Benar, kan?"

"Saya permisi, Szayel-_sama_." Pria muda berambut _dirty blonde_ itu berdiri. Kelihatan jelas ia tak berminat membicarakan topik yang baru saja diungkit.

Setelah membungkuk hormat, ia pun mulai melangkah lunglai. Jaraknya belum terlalu jauh. Namun karena pikirannya sedang kusut lantaran masalah yang terjadi, dia tak sempat mendengar celoteh lirih ketika dokter pribadi keluarga Luisenbarn menyeruput tehnya.

"Bisa kujamin, bukan hanya Findor yang akan bahagia, Tesla…"

****Melody of Life****

Soifon menatap tajam. Pelipisnya masih berdenyut. Orkestra di jantungnya juga belum berhenti. Jangan tanya soal deru napasnya―masih jauh dari normal. Singkat kata, ia belum tenang.

Dan pihak yang harus bertanggung jawab adalah dia― Ggio Vega.

"Setan apa yang sudah merasukimu, Ggio?" Soifon meradang. "Kau pikir dengan melompat ke bawah maka semuanya akan berakhir? Kau pikir dengan bunuh diri maka masalahmu akan selesai ?"

Tak sanggup lagi menahan gemetar lututnya, Soifon membiarkan tubuhnya menggelosor lemas, bersimpuh dan pertopang pada telapak tangan. Biar begitu, tak sedikit pun ia alihkan tatapannya pada sosok yang masih bersandar di pagar pembatas.

Sementara di lain pihak, Ggio Vega masih mengusap rahangnya yang dipukul. Pemuda itu hanya diam dan tak bersuara. Sepasang mata emasnya masih menatap ke bawah, ke arah lalu lintas yang tak pernah sepi.

Seolah menyesali kenyataan bahwa dia batal mati.

Seolah mengabaikan omelan khawatir yang baru saja terlontar.

Seolah tak mendengar apa-apa.

Ekspresi Soifon meredup seketika. Bodohnya dia, tentu saja suaranya tak mampu menjangkau Ggio. Lebih tepatnya, tidak akan _pernah_ sampai _lagi_.

Menyedihkan.

"Mungkin…semuanya tidak akan pernah sama seperti dulu, Ggio."

Menjalani monolog memang bukan pilihan yang menjadi prioritas. Tapi, justru keadaan seperti inilah yang harus dialami oleh mereka beberapa hari belakangan ini.

"Tapi, setidaknya…hargailah perasaan mereka…yang menginginkanmu untuk tetap hidup.

Hening. Tiupan angin membuat dua jalinan rambut melambai seirama.

"Aku ingin…kau tetap hidup, Ggio…"

Soifon menunduk. Sikap keras kepalanya masih melarangnya untuk menunjukkan air mata pada orang lain. Ia harus tampak kuat. Terlebih dihadapan Ggio yang sekarang.

Oleh karena itu, sebuah lirikan kecil dari sepasang mata beiris emas luput dari pengamatannya. Bersama dengan respon samar berupa seulas senyum tipis di wajah tampan itu.

****Melody of Life****

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan ?"

Soifon menatap wanita berambut ungu panjang di sebelahnya. Menyambut malam bersama orang yang dihormati−sekaligus disayangi−seharusnya menjadi hal yang menyenangkan. Bukan malah menghadirkan raut tak bersemangat seperti yang terukir di wajah mungilnya sekarang.

"Namanya dihapus dari daftar pewaris keluarga Luisenbarn."

"Sejak awal, Ggio memang memakai marga ayahnya, 'kan?" Yoruichi Shihouin meraih sebutir kerikil lalu melemparnya ke kolam di hadapan mereka.

"Tapi, dia sangat mencintai piano itu. Lebih dari dirinya sendiri. Lebih dari apapun."

"Dan tetap, tidak lebih dari dirimu." Yoruichi tersenyum. Ekspresi datar di wajah Soifon tampak sangat imut di matanya. Tanpa ragu, dicubitnya kedua pipi gadis berkepang itu. Tak peduli pada suara Soifon yang mengaduh kesakitan.

Tawa Sang Shihouin berderai.

"Bersemangatlah, Soifon," ditepuknya bahu mungil Soifon perlahan, "Ggio akan baik-baik saja selama dia masih memilikimu."

Sayang, senyuman meyakinkan Yoruichi tak sanggup menular pada sosok bertubuh mungil di sampingnya.

****Melody of Life****

Dua minggu sudah berlalu. Ggio Vega membuka sebuah buku yang menjadi alat komunikasinya bersama Soifon. Matanya berbinar membaca tulisan-tulisan yang tertera di sana.

**Kau mau makan apa hari ini? Acungkan satu jari untuk sushi, dua jari untuk ramen, dan tiga jari untuk onigiri. Lebih dari itu, makan saja bogem mentah dariku.**

_Cara menyampaikan perhatian yang aneh_. Ggio tersenyum kecil. Ia beralih pada halaman berikutnya.

Kalau dipikir-pikir, sudah dua hari ini ia tidak bertemu dengan sosok mungil berkepang itu. Ah, ia rindu pada masakannya yang selalu 'sedikit' keasinan.

**Ggio, aku tahu kau sangat kecewa pada kenyataan. Aku tahu, kau pasti merasa sangat hampa karena tidak bisa mendengar suara apapun. Tapi, bolehkah aku menyampaikan sesuatu padamu?**

Memori Ggio berputar dalam keheningan. Sinyum simpul yang semula tersungging di ujung bibirnya kini melebar. Mata emas pemuda itu kian berbinar bak berlian ketika ia membaca baris selanjutnya.

Sebait kalimat yang tak pernah bosan ia ingat-ingat kerap kali keinginan untuk mengakhiri semua pengorbanannya datang.

**Aku merindukan senyumanmu.**

Kalau saja Soifon tahu…

**Aku merindukan suaramu.**

Kalau saja gadis itu tahu…

**Aku ingin mendengarmu memanggil namaku. **

Kalau saja Ggio bisa mengatakan langsung padanya, dan bukan justru bersikap dingin dengan terkesan mengabaikannya.

**Apakah aku egois ?**

_Well_, justru yang patut dianggap egois adalah dirinya sendiri. Dia yang menyusun rencana 'ini'. Dia juga yang memilih jalan untuk melepaskan diri. Dia yang memutuskan, bagaimana mereka akan mengubah takdir.

"Kau itu hanya tidak bisa mendengar, bukannya tidak bisa bicara."

Satu suara menginterupsi momen-momen _flashback_ Ggio. Seorang pria berambut merah muda masuk ke kamar cucu―yang pernah menjadi―kesayangan Barragan Luisenbarn itu.

"Jadi kupikir, ada baiknya kau memberi sedikit respon pada orang yang 'mencoba' bicara padamu. Terutama...Soi-_chan_."

Tak ada respon. Szayel Apporo Granz, dokter pribadi utusan Barragan menghampiri _grand_ piano hitam yang terpaku anggun di tengah ruangan. Ia mengusap penutupnya perlahan, seperti membelai jemari seorang gadis.

"Malam ini kau akan pindah, Ggio. Bukankah sebaiknya kau ucapkan selamat tinggal pada belahan jiwamu ini ?"

_Berbicara pada seorang tuna rungu adalah suatu kesia-siaan_, mungkin seperti itulah anggapan seluruh penghuni rumah besar ini jika melihat apa yang dilakukan Szayel sekarang. Tapi dari caranya berbicara, Szayel kelihatan tak peduli.

"Mainkanlah sebait lagu. Anggap sebagai perayaan karena kau tidak lagi terikat di sini."

Masih belum ada respon. Szayel paham betul bagaimana bentuk keputus-asaan seorang pasien yang telah divonis. Sebagai seorang dokter ia paham benar hakikat vonis yang ―kebanyakan―selalu menyakitkan.

Merasa tak ada lagi yang perlu disampaikan, Szayel pun beranjak.

"Aku sudah membukakan jalan, sisanya kuserahkan padamu. Berjuanglah."

Angin senja bertiup perlahan. Setelah terdiam cukup lama, sosok yang semula duduk mulai terdorong untuk berdiri. Ia mengayunkan kaki mendekati benda megah yang selalu menarik perhatian siapa pun yang melihat.

Ah, sebuah pikiran terlintas ditemani oleh senyuman tipis yang terulas.

Sonata apakah yang cocok dimainkan oleh seorang pengagum piano…

―yang selalu menyentuhnya demi menghasilkan melodi selaras pembuai telinga?

―yang selalu menuangkan kisah dalam setiap dentingan syahdunya?

―yang harus memendam mimpi menjadi seorang pianis, karena telah menemukan mimpi lain?

―yang terpaksa kehilangan hak untuk menyentuhnya lagi setelah malam ini?

"_Sayonara…ore no…sekai wa…_"

Sepasang mata emas terpejam erat setelah merekam jelas lambaian gorden kuning emas di seberang sana. Berharap perasaannya tersampaikan pada seseorang yang berada di balik jendela itu, mendengarkannya.

"_Gomenasai…_Soifon…"

Detik berikutnya, hanya alunan samar piano yang terdengar. Denting perlahan, penuh dengan pengharapan dalam ribuan kata maaf.

_Bagatelle_ solo piano No. 25…dalam A minor…

_"__Für Elise__" _untuk 'Kasih yang Tak Sampai'…

****Melody of Life****

Entah sudah ke berapa kalinya Soifon harus berlari. Kali ini korban debam tapaknya yang kuat adalah jalanan sepi menuju taman di belakang kompleks perumahan. Soifon sudah pasrah. Ia tak berminat meredakan degup jantungnya yang menggila. Ia juga tak berminat mengendalikan emosinya yang meluap. Sama seperti tak berminatnya ia untuk menghapus lelehan hangat di wajahnya. Kesabarannya sudah sampai batas.

Dua minggu ini ia telah berusaha untuk menata perasaannya sejak kabar tentang ketulian Ggio Vega merebak. Ia juga telah mencoba berdamai dengan perubahan sikap Ggio yang terkesan mengabaikannya. Setidaknya ia telah memahami bahwa Ggio pasti sangat _shock_ atas kondisinya. Wajar jika pemuda itu membutuhkan waktu untuk beradaptasi.

Dan, oh, tentu saja Soifon 'telah' memutuskan untuk tidak terpengaruh.

Lalu sekarang, malam ini dan secara tiba-tiba, ia harus mendengar sonata _Für Elise_

bergema. Perlahan, dengan sangat lembut, merayap masuk melalui jendela kamarnya yang selalu terbuka.

Jujur saja, Soifon memang ingin mendengar Ggio bermain piano lagi. Tapi bukan dengan nada seperti itu. Bukan dengan alunan―yang seolah mengucapkan selamat tinggal―seperti itu.

_Apa-apaan? Yang benar saja!_

Sesampainya di tempat tujuan, permata kelabu Soifon bergerak liar mencari sosok yang tepat untuk dimintai penjelasan. Jadi, ketika dilihatnya sosok itu sedang duduk santai sambil tersenyum―seolah sudah mengetahui perihal kedatangannya―Soifon segera melesat. Ditariknya sosok itu hingga berdiri, lalu menatapnya tajam.

Kelabu gelap dan emas terang bertemu pandang.

"_Konban wa_, Soifon-_chan_."

Sumpah demi apapun, Soifon sangat merindukan suara dan senyuman itu. Kalau saja sedang tidak menuntut penjelasan, ia pasti sudah melonjak dihadapan makhluk yang selalu membuatnya tak keruan ini. Yah, meskipun itu berarti mengkhianati karakternya yang pendiam. Jadi, ketimbang mengutarakan rasa rindu itu, Soifon lebih memilih satu kata yang jelas, padat, dan singkat.

"Jelaskan!"

Tangan mungil Soifon terangkat. Di dalamnya terdapat selembar kertas lusuh lantaran digenggam dengan kuat sepanjang jalan. "Apa ini?" tuntutnya.

Ggio Vega melebarkan senyuman. Tanpa mengeluarkan kedua tangan dari saku _jeans _putihnya, pemuda berkepang itu mengangkat bahu.

"Seperti yang kau lihat, aku baik-baik saja."

"Penyakitmu?"

Senyuman Ggio agak memudar. Sepasang matanya beralih, menatap genggaman di depan wajahnya.

"Hanya dusta."

Soifon terpaku. Tubuhnya kaku tak bergerak. Sementara sepasang mata kelabunya melebar.

Ggio mendesah pelan. Dia paling benci melihat Soifon menangis. Sekarang pun, rasanya ia ingin membenci dirinya yang telah membuat seorang gadis berpendirian teguh berlinang air mata sampai seperti ini.

"Jadi… kau…"

Ah, suara lirih itu membuat Ggio Vega ingin membenturkan kepala pada lampu taman yang ada di sebelah kirinya.

"…bohong ?"

Sepasang lengan kuat melingkupi Soifon dalam sekejap. Menenggelamkan tubuh mungil itu dalam dekapan erat, seolah takut tak sempat lagi menggapainya.

Ataukah takut tak diizinkan ?

"Aku hanya ingin bersamamu. Tapi selama aku masih menjadi bagian dari keluarga Luisenbarn, harapan bagi kita tak akan pernah ada. Karena itulah aku memilih jalan ini. Apapun akan kulakukan asal aku bisa bersamamu, Soifon! Termasuk mengorbankan mimpiku jika perlu…"

Tangan yang semula memeluk kini bergerak, memagari wajah pias Soifon untuk kemudian ditatapnya. Dalam.

"_Fur Elise_ yang kumainkan tadi hanyalah salam perpisahan pada piano yang telah menemaniku selama 17 tahun, bukan untukmu. Aku tak peduli lagi pada tradisi dalam keluarga Luisenbarn. Aku tak peduli lagi pada simfoni, sonata ataupun semacamnya. Karena bagiku, kaulah melodi kehidupanku. Sekarang dan selamanya…"

Tak sanggup melawan keseriusan dalam tatapan mata emas Ggio, Soifon memilih untuk berpaling. Perlahan tangan mungilnya terangkat dan membalas pelukan Ggio yang masih terus berbicara.

"Aku ingin membawamu bersamaku, Soifon. Aku ingin kau ikut denganku kemana pun aku pergi. Maafkanlah keegoisanku ini. Tapi aku tidak ingin berpisah denganmu. Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu."

Hangat. Terasa sangat menenangkan. Pelukan ini terasa sangat meyakinkan.

Entah kenapa, Soifon tiba-tiba merasa begitu beruntung menjadi dirinya. Ia merasa begitu bahagia telah menjadi seorang Soifon yang sangat dicintai oleh seorang Ggio Vega. Bagaimana mungkin Soifon bisa membencinya? Dasar bodoh!

"Maafkan aku, Soifon… Kumohon, percayalah padaku…"

Dan kalimat yang terlontar sebagai balasan hanyalah penutup kisah ini. Terucap setelah Soifon memutuskan untuk menghentikan ceracauan Ggio dengan membungkamnya.

"Aku percaya padamu, Ggio…"

Alih-alih membuatnya tutup mulut, kenekatan Soifon justru membuat Ggio semakin berkicau. Pemuda beriris emas itu terperangah kaget dan langsung mencecar Soifon dengan berbagai pertanyaan bernada panik. Wajah tampannya yang dua tingkat lebih merah membuat gadis mungil yang masih dipeluknya erat tersenyum dalam hati.

Jadi begitu ya, reaksi Ggio Vega ketika mendapatkan sebuah ciuman dari seorang gadis ?

Sungguh menarik…

.

.

.

.

**Untuk Soifon, Melodiku…**

**Sebelumnya aku minta maaf atas semua yang akan kukatakan padamu. Sengaja aku menitipkan surat ini pada Yoruichi-san karena dialah satu-satunya orang yang mengerti kondisi kita.**

**Soifon, sebenarnya, aku masih bisa mendengar…**

**Ya, benar. Kau tidak salah membaca dan aku tidak salah menulis.**

**Aku. Masih. Bisa. Mendengar.**

**Kau pasti bertanya-tanya mengapa aku bisa berbohong sampai sejauh ini, kan? Jadi kumohon, jangan bakar dulu kertas ini sebelum kau selesai membaca. Aku ingin memberimu penjelasan.**

**Saat Barragan-jiisan menentukan pertunanganku dengan gadis dari keluarga Kuchiki, aku sangat terkejut. Berhari-hari aku memikirkan cara untuk membatalkan rencana itu. Tapi ternyata seorang kakekku terlalu arogan untuk bisa kukalahkan. **

**Luisenbarn adalah keluarga yang menjunjung tinggi kesempurnaan. Kecacatan tidak akan diterima di dalamnya. Oleh karena itu, cara inilah yang aku pilih untuk membebaskan diri. Aku bekerja-sama dengan dokter Szayel untuk merancang kebohongan ini. Mungkin lebih tepat kalau kubilang aku memaksanya untuk membantuku. Aku tak peduli kesulitan apa yang akan kuhadapi nanti. Aku hanya ingin memperjuangkan apa yang terpenting dalam hidupku.**

**Kau tahu, Soifon, aku sangat mencintaimu. Dan perasaanku padamu ini telah mengalahkan segalanya. Mimpiku, keluargaku, bahkan kecintaanku pada piano hitam yang suaranya selalu kau dengar dari balik jendela kamarmu sejak kita pertama kali bertemu.**

**Aku sadar bahwa aku sangat egois dengan memutuskan tentang kita secara sepihak. Karena itulah kuserahkan seluruh keputusan terakhir di tanganmu. Aku akan berusaha menerima kenyataan kalaupun akhir dari semua ini berujung dengan kebencianmu padaku. Aku telah mempertaruhkan banyak hal, termasuk kemungkinan terburuk itu. **

**Hanya satu yang bisa kukatakan padamu saat ini.**

**Soifon, aku berjanji, akan kubuat dusta ini berakhir dengan indah. Seindah mimpiku untuk selalu bersamamu…**

.

.

.

#OWARI#

_Sayonara, ore no sekai wa_ = selamat tinggal duniaku

_Für Elise_ = sonata piano gubahan Bethoven yang menceritakan tentang kasoh tak sampai.

Sudah terlalu lama saya vakum dan berhibernasi dari FFn. Saya jadi bingung mau ngomong apa. Yosh, semoga fic ini bisa menghibur semua readers yang baca saja deh. Dan semoga saya bisa kembali aktif di dunia per-fanfic-an (apa pula?) secepatnya. Aminnn…

Ja nee, minna…^^


End file.
